warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sanguinior/Interoggator Branislav Kvern
Name: Branislav Kvern History: Born on hive world Ravana, spending his days as a child playing around in the city with other kids. As he has grown older and stronger he spended more and more time in one of the hive gangs of the city. Then one day he left his family for good and went his own way with his gang. Growing stronger by the day, learning to handle all kinds of weapons both melee and ranged. Specialising more on stealth and asassin like style of combat he quickly grew fond of having large number of small knives with him wich would pass on trough his career. But one faithfull day they would clash with a chaos cult operating inside of the hive city. It would be like every other battle he fought if it weren't for that fated event. His own family slaughterd in front of his eyes by some cultist who wanted to sacrafice them to Chaos Gods. Sending him into mindless rage he charged at cultist fighting them not caring for his wounds or anything. When finally putted down collapsing from wound his last sight was some unknow figures slaughtering the remaining cultists. When he awakend he saw an Inquisitor standing beside him looking at him with a small smile on his face only saying "you shall be a good one". After his was nursed to full health he became Inquistor Roxane's acolyte. Trough many dangerous missions she trained him to replace here when she finally mets her fate. It passed 13 years from his first mission but he still acts like it is his first one and this solo mission is just like that. Apperence: Branislav is a tall and slim individual with very defined muscles easily seen trough his tight attire. His short permed dark hair always kept in check as he takes great pride in it. His face always adorned with a smile, sometimes a fake one sometimes a real one reveals a scar across his left eye a memory of that day when he lost everything dear to him. When in public he wears black tight uniform easily revealing his physique with many small pockets that hide some of his secret weapons. He also wears a black cloak with red edge and some strange insignia all over it. When fully in combat gear he misses his cloak and insted has weapon holders on his back while the black uniform stays but with belt on it containing various gear. Personality: Branislav is a very flexibile man when it comes to this as he can pretend and improvise very well depending on the situation. Usually seen with a smile on his face he seems like a cheerfull person but under this mask hides a stern, headstrong and a bit hotheaded individual. Usually not letting emotions fog his mind there are some things that make him forget this and unleash his inner rage wich he keeps under lock for most of the time. But when that happens its best to not get in his way. Skills: A naturally born fighter he's still prefers stealth over headless charging into the fray. Very skilled in art of stealth and assasination he is always in shadow of his target waiting for perfect time to strike. Very intelligent and wise considering his young age he is no less skilled in interoggation and torturing of his victim actully being the best in his Inqusitors retinue in that, having unusual nad very gruesome ways to extract info. Not very fond of letting others do his work he prefers to be up close and personal but still good at manipulating others. In combat he prefers speed over strenght striking, precisly and quickly with his array of knives and other bladed weapons before backing away. Wargear: An asortment of knives of varying size ranging from small kunai like knives to those with size of a sword ( he has 10 of them 5 small one's 3 medium one's and 2 large one's) a las pistol at his belt wich he rarely uses only in dire situations, and all kinds of gear at his belt mostly tools for his stealth missions. Category:Blog posts